Wesley in Love
by Wolfy160688
Summary: Chapter 6 NOW HERE. Wesley has finally Came out to his Mum but how does the rest of the Crew react to Wesley's love interest?
1. Chapter 1

"Computer run program Wesley one one Romeo."

"Program complete enter when ready."

The holoroom doors slid open and Wesley stepped inside followed closely by another. The area was wide open grass with a small stream and a small hill at which there was a picnic blanket and basket all laid out. Wesley took the other by the hand and led them up the small hill to sit down on the blanket. Once Wesley sat down he pulled off his uniform boots as did the other before reaching out to caress the other's soft cheek and pull them into a soft gentle kiss while lying back down on the blanket.

"mmm, I love you Lieutenant Crusher."

"Hmm and I love you Ensign Maxwell."

Their kiss deepened and Wesley engaged the lock on the door.

Several months previous to this happy union Wesley had been promoted to Lieutenant and was no longer the scrawny young cadet he once was. Now he was all man a young man but a man none the less, despite he still had those puppy hazel eyes (Aww) his hair was now a good deal longer and his body was second to none well built pecs and chiselled abs made him one of the hottest Lieutenants in Starfleet.

Wesley had been sent by Captain Picard to Mars to the Collection colony where Wesley was to round up all the new crew for the enterprise who had just passed basic training or the Academy. When he arrived the cadets and newly promoted officers were in the middle of their passing out ball. Wesley stood at the bar only to be dragged across the dance floor by a young female officer. As Wesley danced he noticed a rather cute Ensign across the room that seemed to be looking at either him or the girl he was dancing with. He too was dancing with a girl but didn't quite seem to be enjoying it all that much. Wesley simply suspected that the Ensign was just there because he had to be, but his theory soon changed when the Ensign blew him a kiss and winked in his direct direction.

"_He's actually is really cute with that mop of blonde hair, slim figure, gah stop it Wes before, oh too late."_

Wesley was so glad the dance was over before his dancing partner had time to realise what was stirring in his trousers as he quickly made his way to the bar again. "One Soda."

"One Vulcan Vodka no ish I see you're not too adventurous."

"Well I do have to organise a shuttle tomorrow."

"Typical offishers always thinking of their duties firsht."

"Watch your mouth Ensign and I don't always put my duties first."

"Oh, sho what you thinking about right now?" Jesse was sly as much as he was a tease and slightly drunk and ran a hand over Wesley's side and along his leg.

Wesley looked a little stunned and jumped back away from Jesse, "You do know I'm your superior?"

"Hmm not if I had my way."

"You're drunk Ensign."

"Am…not…jusht a whittle twispy."

Wesley offered to take Jesse back to his quarters, Jesse willing gave Wesley the keys to his quarters as Wesley slung Jesse's arm over his shoulders. As they walked to Jesse's quarters they had to go through the courtyard of the main dorms as they walked through the courtyard everyone was making out. Humans, Vulcans, Klingons, you name it they were probably there.

"Don't you wish sometimes that you could be doing that?"

"I do, sometimes more often than not, but I wouldn't know who would best suit me."

They finally got to Jesse's quarters and Wesley struggled to manoeuvre around Jesse in order to open the door until the two of them stumbled in as the doors slid open. Wesley put Jesse down on the sofa and sat down next to him to catch his breath.

"You know what you were talking about earlier, well why don't you let someone else find out for you?"

"Huh?" Wesley turned to look at Jesse slightly puzzled but was just in time to meet Jesse's lips as he leaned forward towards Wesley. Wesley jumped back slightly startled

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Sorry I just thought that maybe well…"

"Yeah well you thought wrong." And with that Wesley stormed out of the room.

Jesse sat upright on the sofa before burying his head into his hands tears streaming down his young face. "Damn it."


	2. Chapter 2

Wesley didnt go very far he walked along the corridor and then slammed his back against a wall and slid down it until he reached the floor.

"Damn it Wes, the one guy who shares the same interest in you that you do in him and you go and shout at him, Well...done..."

Wesley sat and pondered for a while then eventually he got back onto his feet and slowly walked back towards Jesse's quarters. He stopped at the closed door and knocked quietly but there was no answer. Wesley opened the door and quietly stepped in.

"Jesse?"

Wesley looked carefully around the room, Jesse was no longer on the sofa and he could hear the slight sound of sobbing.

"Wesley" Whispered a husky voice.

Wesley turned to look at the open bedroom doorway where Jesse stood in a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms. Wesley's cheeks flushed red as he looked up and down at Jesse's ripped torso his hard pecs and rippling abs.

"I...ah..came to..appologise." Jesse stepped closer to him, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"It's ok." Wesley met Jesse half way and placed the young Ensign into his arms.

"No, it's not Jesse, I really hurt you."

"I told you, it's ok...I" Before he could say another word, Wesley pressed his lips hard and fast against Jesse's

Jesse melted into Wesley's arms and the pair soon found themselves on the sofa side by side gasping for breath.

Jesse then leaned over Wesley and cupped his cheek in his hand and kissed him again softly and gentle as if affraid that Wesley was made of glass and would shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Wesley...please tell me this isnt just another dream, tell me that you're really here."

"I'm here Jesse, I'm really here." Wesley watched as Jesse lay his head onto his heaving chest and settled down into sleep, snaking his arms around Wesley's frame. Jesse sighed contently and Wesley contemplated taking him back to his bed, but the second Jesse was asleep he found it too comfortable and entrancing to watch him sleep.

The room went almost silent the only sound was Jesse's breathing matching his own, that was until Wesley's communicator sounded.

"Commander Worf to Lieutenant Crusher."

Wesley cringed as Jesse stirred but didnt wake.

"Crusher here."

"Wesley you haven't reported since you arrived at the academy your last transmission is three hours overdue."

"I'm sorry Commander, something came up."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." Wesley looked down at the boy still sleeping in his lap "Everything's perfect."

"Good, I expect to hear from you at o' eight hundred hours."

"Understood commander, Crusher out."

Jesse groaned and shifted slightly and his hand passed lightly over Wesley's crotch which throbbed slightly under the touch.

Wesley then too fell asleep until they were both woken by the sound of Jesse's alarm clock in his bedroom. Jesse opened his eyes and turned his head up slightly before leaping off the sofa his face glowing hot with embarrasment. Wesley looked up at him with a confussed expression on his face.

"I'm, sorry, I'm so so sorry, I dont know...didnt..mean.too...the drink..and." Wesley had had enough of his babbling and stood up quickly taking Jesse into his arms and kissing him on his soft lips. Jesse's words were muffled slightly by the introduction of Wesley's lips to his own, to which his first thought was to move away until Wesley's hands fixed themselves to Jesse's back stroking up and down his spine and Jesse soon forgot all protests as his knees buckled.

Wesley grinned in mid kiss and held Jesse up.


	3. Chapter 3

They held the kiss for as long as their lungs could hold out before breaking away for breath; Jesse stood back slightly and looked up at Wesley as he panted to get his breath back. Wesley too just stood and looked back at Jesse with wonder in his eyes. Then Jesse leapt at Wesley pinning him down on the ground and attacked his lips with his own his hips grinding against Wesley's burning with need and desire. Jesse soon had Wesley's top off and was working on his belt as Wesley kissed along Jesse's neck who moaned and shivered.

The mood was getting pretty heated and passionate until Wesley's comm link sounded. "Damn it" Wesley pouted

Jesse let Wesley stand up and look for his top to answer the comm link meanwhile sitting on his heels and pouting at their interruption. Wesley found his top and answered the comm badge.

"Wesley here."

"That took a rather long time Lieutenant is everything alright?" Wesley knew the sound of the Captain's voice instantly

"No everything's fine Captain."

"Good then I expect you to be back on board the Enterprise before ten hundred hours."

"Understood Captain Crusher out."

Wesley turned to look over at Jesse who sat looking up at him pouting.

"Best get packed."

Moments later both Wesley and Jesse along with other new Ensigns and cadets on a tour of duty stood at the transporter ready to beam up to the Enterprise, Jesse and Wesley stood back and waited until everyone else had gone.

"Enterprise to Mars is that everyone?"

"Negative Sir I still have to come aboard with one more new crew member."

"Understood Mr Crusher standing by." Wesley stood beside Jesse who mockingly blew him a kiss making Wesley blush.

"Energise." Within moments the pair were standing on the floor of transporter room three.

"Welcome back Lieutenant."

"Thanks Chief, did I miss much?"

"No, not really although I think Data missed his games of chess with you." Wesley chuckled lightly and walked out alongside Jesse.

The walk to Jesse's quarters was quiet between the pair until they reached Jesse's door.

"So any chance I might get to see you later?" Jesse quizzed almost pleadingly

"Don't know it depends on my shifts, but I will try and meet up with you, I promise."

With that Wesley gave Jesse a quick kiss on his cheek before making his way to the bridge.

Once Wesley stepped out of the turbo lift he was greeted by Captain Pickard, "Ah good morning En, I mean Lieutenant Crusher, nice to have you back on board."

"It's good to be back sir." Wesley replied shaking the Captain's hand

"Well it's exactly as you left it, take your post Lieutenant."

"Aye Sir." Wesley quickly made his way round to the helm controls and sat down giving Data a quick smile which he returned.

"Set a course for the Deggata System warp three."

"Aye sir, co-ordinates locked in."

"Engage." Wesley tapped the last control and the Enterprise shot off into space.

After a few hours at the helm Wesley made his way to ten forward and sat up at the bar.

"Hello Wes."

"Hey Guinen"

"What can I get you?"

"A Small malt please."

"Hard day?"

"You could say that, it's nice to be back on board."

"It's nice to have you back Wesley."


	4. Chapter 4

After taking a few sips of his drink the doors to ten forward opened and Jessie walked in. Wesley looked up from the bar and smiled over at him which encouraged Jessie to walk over to him.

"Hey."

"Hi, long day?"

"Oh you know business as usual on the bridge, you?"

"Oh you know same old, in engineering."

Wesley smiled and the pair laughed, then Jessie leaned forward to Kiss Wesley, but Wesley stopped him. "Not here."

"But Wes." Jessie tried to kiss him again but again Wesley stopped him.

"Jessie, please, I mean it." Jessie looked at Wesley, a little hurt before walking off out of ten forward.

"Jessie..."

Guinan looked over at Wesley after serving another crew member, "Troubles in Paradise?"

"Wait how do?"

"Wesley, you should know you cant hide anything from me."

Wesley sighed in defeat, "I don't know what to do Guinan. I do like him its just."

"Since you've grown up you feel more attached to the protocols of Star Fleet."

"I guess that's what it is."

Guinan laughed and smiled whilst getting Wesley another drink, "Listen Wes, Star Fleet protocols say nothing about being in love."

"But what when its..."

"Wesley...you should know better than that."

Wesley sighed, "Guess I better go apologise huh?"

Guinan looked at Wesley more sternly now hiding a slight smile, "Yes you should and you should let your mother know."

"Thanks."

With that Wesley left ten forward running into Worf,

"In a hurry Lieutenant?"

"Actually I was looking for ensign Maxwell, you haven't seen him have you?"

"I have actually as it happens, I took him along to see councillor Troy, he was rather upset about something."

"Is that so?" Wesley cringed guiltily.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing I can't handle."

Worf looked at Wesley sceptically, "Wesley, you know that you can talk to me about anything."

"Yeah thanks Worf."

Wesley decided he'd go and talk to his mum, he knew that if Jessie was with Diana Troy there was the chance she would tell his mother before he did. He had to tell her first.

Running down the corridors he reached his mother's quarters and knocked.

"Come in."

The doors opened and Wesley walked in to find his mother and Captain Picard with a bottle of wine between them.

"Oh sorry mum I didn't know you had company, I'll come back later."

"Dont be silly Wes, come on in, have a seat."

Wesley sat down keeping his gaze on his Captain, he knew he had to talk to his mum but could he do it in front of his Commanding Officer.

"Mum there's something I need to talk to you about."

"That's fine Wes, there's something I need to talk to you about too."


	5. Chapter 5

Wesley's gaze wandered all around the room before settling at his feet on the floor even after his mother had sat back down on the couch next to the Captain.

"You go first then Wes it's been a long time since I saw you last and I bet there's a lot you want to be able to tell me."

Wesley shuddered slightly, there was a lot he had to tell her and a lot for her to think about but could he do it. Wesley looked up from his feet but just as he was about to open his mouth the door sounded.

"Come in?" Wesley's mother chimed as Diana Troy walked into the room making Wesley swallow hard.

"Hello Councillor what brings you here?" The Captain asked in his usual bright tone.

"I'm here to see Wesley Captain if you can spare him a few moments Beverly."

"Well actually Wesley was just about to tell me something, so come on Wes what's your big news?"

Wesley felt himself getting a little weak, his heart was now thumping a million beats a second he could feel sweat slowly trickling down his back as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end, it was now or never.

"I'm Gay!" He almost yelled.

Beverly sat slightly startled at her son's little outburst, whilst Captain Piccard and Diana simply smiled. "That was very brave Wesley." Diana cooed.

"A fine act of trust and family." Piccard toned in.

Beverly still sat silently as Wesley moved over onto his knees in front of his mother taking her hands into his. "Mum?"

"I was always wondering when you were going to tell me. I used to lay awake some nights expecting you to come through in tears but you never did. I guess I almost forgot about my suspicions."

"Mum?"

"Sorry Wes, its fine, its fine, who ever you choose to be with, I'm fine with it."

"Thanks mum." Wesley hugged his mum and shook hands with Piccard before turning to Diana.

"He's back in his quarters Wesley."

Wesley smiled and made his way to Jessie's quarters stopping just outside the door to catch his breath and think about what he would say to him.

Wesley knocked on the door but there was no answer, "Computer is this door locked?"

"Negative."

Pressing a button on the panel the door slid open; the room was dark and silent except for the faint sound of sobbing.

'Damn, I must have really hurt his feelings.' Wesley thought as he gingerly made his way into the room.

"Jessie?"

There was no reply, Wesley walked further in and looked over the sofa, "Not here."

"Go away."

Wesley turned quickly to see Jessie standing in his boxers tears streaming down his face. "Jessie, I..."

"I said, get lost." Wesley quickly dodged the Vulcan chess set thrown in his direction before moving quickly to stand in front of Jessie and held his arms down by his side.

"Let go, I don't want to see you, I don't want..."

Jessie was quickly silenced by Wesley's lips pressed onto his.

Jessie continued to struggle until Wesley let go of his hands, Jessie's first thought was to throw Wesley off but he found that he just couldn't.

Their kiss deepened as Jessie pulled Wesley back into his bedroom as they both fell onto the soft mattress. Jessie kissed Wesley hard and passionately as he sat on his waist and pulled his top up off his body and kissed his way down to his waist before unbuttoning his trousers and slipping them off his legs along with his boots.

Wesley sighed and groaned softly as Jessie continued to kiss and caress his body,

"Jessie...I.." Jessie kissed Wesley's lips,

"Ssh, don't talk...I know."

Jessie pulled back the bedcovers and the two of them climbed in, Wesley wrapped his arms around Jessie and began kissing his neck softly making Jessie moan and squirm rubbing himself against Wesley.

Wesley slipped his hands down into Jessie's boxers and felt him getting harder at his touch and gently began stroking his member up and down as Jessie's back arched up into Wesley's touch. Before long the pair were now completely naked with their bodies wrapped up in the others as their hands continued to explore one another's body.

Jessie then started kissing down Wesley's body and licked the shaft of his member up to the tip, Wesley gasped as Jessie began sucking on the head taking a little more into his mouth and inch at a time before his full length was in Jessie's mouth who moaned as he sucked sending vibrations down Wesley's member.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessie continued to suckle on Wesley's long and hard length despite his protests and warnings that he was about to cum.

"Jess....I...Cant...im...gon....gonna..a..ah....agh.." Jessie felt the hot creamy fluid shoot forth and work its way down his throat as he swallowed contently.  
After a little while Jessie released Wesley's member from the confines of his warm moist mouth and licked up and down the shaft and head giving it a good clean before kissing Wesley on the lips.  
The pair moaned and rolled around the bed tasting Wesley between them until Wesley had Jessie pinned under him.

"I love you Jessie."  
Jessie blushed and kissed Wesley again.  
"And I love you Wesley."  
"So, all the way?" Wesley asked as he began kissing Jessie's neck.  
"Yessss." Jessie hissed at the gentle touch of Wesley's lips upon his neck.

Wesley smiled getting up off the bed and heading towards the replicator.  
"Durex silicone lubricant." Soon enough a tube of KY Jelly appeared and Wesley wandered back over to Jessie who lay in bed with his legs wide apart and a pillow under the small of his back.  
"So, you need prepping or?"  
"No but, could you do it anyway?"  
Wesley smiled applying some lube to Jessie's ass and some onto his fingers and gently working one up inside his lover.

Jessie threw his head back moaning and whimpering in pleasure as Wesley began to slowly finger him. Jessie's ass muscles clenched down each time it went to move out trying to keep the good feeling within him. Soon though Wesley had three fingers inside working their way into Jessie which had him mewling and arching his back panting and whimpering with lust glazed eyes Jessie grabbed Wesley's wrist and pulled him close mashing their lips together.

"NOW WES, PLEASE......Cant take no more..." Jessie pleaded.  
Wesley smirked but applied some lube to his member and placed it up against Jessie's entrance and gently tapped at it slightly making Jessie squeak.  
Then slowly but surely Wesley began sliding himself into Jessie as Jessie's head rolled amongst the pillows panting like a dog.  
"W....wes.s...y..you're....s...so...b....big....ugh..."  
"You're so tight Jess.."  
Once Wes had put himself all the way inside he lay flat against Jessie's chest while Jessie brought his legs up and crossed them over behind Wesley.  
"Wes...please....move.." Jessie begged and Wesley began slowly thrusting in and out of Jessie.

Soon the pair were in a rythm slipping and sliding and thrusting moaning, whimpering and panting.  
"Oh Wesley....harder....please..."  
Wesley smiled and did as told rearranging their position a bit so that Jessie had his legs drapped over Wesley's shoulders as he began thrusting harder and faster into Jessie, their skin making the usual slapping sound as their bodies made contact. Jessie meanwhile reached down and began stroking his own member making him moan all the more as Wesley's deep thrusting was punishing his prostate into pleasures he never knew existed and quickly brought forth his orgasm shooting cum between their bodies.  
Oh WESS!"  
"J...Jes....s....I'm...gonna..."  
"Oh Wes...inside me.....please..."  
Wesley groaned and grunted as his body arched plunging himself all the way inside Jessie as his cum shot forth spilling into Jessie's insides.

The pair once again fell against one another in a heap panting as they relaxed. Wesley soon slipped out of Jessie and lay down beside him pulling him into a tight embrace.  
"Don't ever....leave me...Jessie...."  
"Never Wesley...Never..."  
The pair snuggled against one another as Wesley pulled the covers over them and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
